Power Without Evil
by PsychoticWriter4Life
Summary: This is what I think happens in Harry's 6th year. From fighting Voldemort to fighting himself, Harry sure has his hands full.
1. Misery

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and anything else you may recognise, does not belong to me.  
  
Fifteen-year old Harry Potter lay on his bed, thinking.   
  
It had been almost a month since he came back to the Dursleys from Hogwarts.   
  
Since his discussion with Dumbledore last year, he knew why a lot of things were happening.  
  
Since his godfather's death, that was all Harry cared to do. Lay on his bed and think about how pathetic his life was.  
  
He had to go to a meeting at the Ministry in a few days to meet with the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, to discuss some things (probably regarding Voldemort) and the Order was coming to get him in a few days.   
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise outside. He relunctantly got up off the bed to go see whatever it was that was disrupting his musings. He looked out the window and saw nothing unusual so he returned to his bed.  
  
He heard a crash downstairs and heard his aunt, Petunia, scream.  
  
Assuming that his the Order had decided to come early, Harry rushed downstairs to meet them.  
  
When he got there, though, he didn't find the Order waiting for him.   
  
He came face-to-face with Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry could see that the three Dursleys had been killed already and Harry was almost overwhelmed with guilt that he hadn't been downstairs helping them before he remembered who they were.  
  
Harry knew that it would be impossible for him to get out of this one alive but Voldemort didn't cast the Killing Curse.  
  
He simply grabbed Harry by the arm and apparated away, gesturing for his Death Eaters to follow him. 


	2. Gratitude for the Enemy

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Before Harry even had the chance to digest what was happening, he found himself being thrown down on a cold stone floor. Something about this place suggested to Harry that this is probably where Voldemort lived.  
  
Voldemort stepped neatly over Harry and sat down at a silver thrown that Harry had not noticed before and looked down at Harry with an amused look on his face.  
  
"So, you're probably wondering how I got past the wards, right?"  
  
Harry stared up at Voldemort with an expression he hoped was defiance. On the inside, though, he was pertrified. He sincerly hoped Voldemort didn't notice his fear. He wanted to die with his pride at least.  
  
Voldemort, taking notice of his unanswered question, proceeded to answer it anyway.  
  
"I contacted your relatives a few months ago and you could say we struck a little deal. They give me you and I wouldn't harm them. I had my Death Eaters kill them because they helped me so much to obtain you that I couldn't go back on my word. So...here we are, Harry."  
  
Voldemort suddenly drew his wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Before Harry could even move, Voldemort had shouted "Crucio" and Harry felt the unbearable pain that he had felt the last time he and Voldemort had dueled.   
  
After Voldemort ended the curse, Harry quickly drew out his own wand and shot a Stunner Voldemort's way.   
  
Easily avoiding Harry's Stunner, Voldemort laughed and was caught off guard as Harry sent another one at him. This one hit him and Voldemort collapsed on the floor.  
  
Now that Voldemort was out of his way, Harry tried to find a way to contact the Order. He looked around for some parchment and a quill but he couldn't find one.  
  
Then he remembered the previous year when Snape was teaching Harry Occlumency. Snape had said that someone skilled at Legimency could contact someone else skilled at it. It seemed impossible to Harry but it seemed as if it was his only way in contacting help.  
  
Harry settled down on Voldemort's thrown and concentrated in contacting Snape. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He concentrated on one thought: contact Severus Snape.  
  
After a few minutes of this, something finally happened. He could of swore he heard Snape.   
  
To confirm this, Harry thought "Hello? Professor Snape, is that you?"  
  
Snape's voice rang through his mind,"Potter, is that you?"  
  
Harry responded with an eager "Yes" and told Snape that Voldemort had captured him and he needed help.  
  
Snape assured Harry that help was on the way and within 10 minutes, Snape, assisted by the Order had arrived to retrieve Harry.  
  
Harry had never felt so grateful towards Snape in his life. 


	3. The Good In Bad

I do not own Harry Potter *sob*  
  
Snape quickly grabbed Harry and apparated away. He clearly wanted Harry out of there before Voldemort woke or the Death Eaters came in.  
  
The arrived right outside of Grimmuald Place and Harry gave a slight shudder. This was Sirius's house. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face this place-and his friends-yet.  
  
Snape caught the shudder but didn't say anything. Instead, he lead Harry inside and downstairs to the kitchen where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were seated at the table, all three looking severely depressed.  
  
When they saw Harry, however, their depression melted away like ice in the summer and they all three charged at Harry and engulfed him in a suffocating group hug. Although he could barely breathe at the moment, he greatly appreciated the gesture, because it reminded him that, although Sirius was gone, there were still people who cared about him.  
  
He looked back over at Snape, who was watching this exchange expressionless, and noticed that Dumbledore had entered the room.   
  
When his friends had finally let him go, Harry went over to Dumbledore and awkwardly said "Hi". After what happened at the end of last year, Harry was embarrassed. He shouldn't have behaved the way he had.  
  
But Dumbledore didn't show any sign that Harry had in any way acted inappropriately. He smiled at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, and asked for a private word with Harry.  
  
Harry agreed and Dumbledore led Harry out into the hall. He now looked at Harry seriously and asked to know what had happened.  
  
Harry didn't speak for a moment, as if he was gathering his thoughts.  
  
"Well, Professor, I heard a noice downstairs and I thought the Order had arrived early or something, so I went down to see. Voldemort was there, along with his Death Eaters. The Dursleys were dead. I thought Voldemort was going to kill me there but he just grabbed me and apparated off to some sort off castle. He said that the Dursleys had offered to give me to him in exchange for Voldemort to not hurt them. He said he had the Death Eaters kill them because they were so helpful that he didn't want to break his word. Then he put the Cruciatus Curse on me and after he lifted it, I had the chance to send a Stunner at him. He managed to avoid it and while he was laughing at me, I shot another Stunner at him. While he was Stunned, I tried to find a way to contact the Order and, after I remembered what Snape had said about Legimency, I tried it. I managed to get in touch with him and he came with help, then brought me back here."  
  
Dumbledore had listened to Harry's story without interuption.  
  
Finally he said,"It seems very unusual for Professor Snape to have gone out on a limb for you like that. He must have been impressed that you managed to contact him."  
  
Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face that suggested that he was amused at this.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to this. Instead, another thought drifted across his mind and he wanted to settle it with Dumbledore while he still remembered.  
  
"Professor, since the Dursleys are dead, where am I going to live?"  
  
Dumbedore looked taken aback by this question. He obviously hadn't had time yet to consider it. He opened his mouth anyway and replied.  
  
"You may remain here. It's completely safe plus the Order is always around. You also have your friends here. I presume you will be satisfied with this arrangement?"  
  
Harry replied with an ethusiastic "Yes!" and Dumbledore gave him a bright smile and a "Goodbye" and swept off. 


	4. Happiness

After Harry had finished talking with Dumbledore, he went off to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione his good news.   
  
Harry felt bad that the Dursleys had died but after what they had done, he couldn't help but feel that they deserved it.  
  
When Harry entered the kitchen, Ron Hermione, and Ginny looked very surprised at the look of happiness on Harry's face. Something Dumbledore said must have cheered him up.  
  
"Harry, what happened? You look so...happy" Hermione piped up."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hermione, is it that unbelievable that I can be happy?"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and muttered softly,"Well, ever since Sirius's death, you just sulked around thinking that the whole world is against you."  
  
It was Harry's turn to redden.  
  
"I know. Things just haven't been the same since Sirius died. I just spoke with Dumbledore. He said that since my relatives are dead, I can stay here."  
  
Harry waited for the words to sink in. His friends gasped and before he could do anything, all three had engulfed him in a huge hug.  
  
"Harry, that's great!"  
  
Before Harry could respond, they heard a noise upstairs and when they ran upstairs to see what they commotion was, they gasped when they saw who was standing in the hall. 


	5. Betrayed

Chapter 5--Betrayed  
  
Standing in the hall was none other than Lord Voldemort.  
  
"How did you get here?" Harry yelled. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was his friends being exposed to this nutter.  
  
"Well, Harry, after your little friend Snape left, I got a few more...loyal...servants to follow the Order back here. Before Percy Weasley could come in, however, Bella grabbed him and after a few chosen words regarding his fate, he was more than happy to share. Afterwards, I had no choice but to dispose of him."  
  
At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the door and both almost fainted from shock when they saw Voldemort.   
  
"You! What are you doing here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She was afraid of Voldemort but she obviously wanted to distract him from her kids and Harry and Hermione.  
  
Voldemort turned around to look at her and smiled.  
  
"Why, this is a brave one, isn't she? Tsk Tsk. I didn't think I'd have to result to this. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort softly said, a slight tone of amusement in his voice.   
  
The Weasleys screamed but it was too late. Molly Weasley was dead. Voldemort turned back to the teens just as Dumbledore burst through the same door the Weasleys had come through. He looked livid. His eyes wandered over Volemort, the teens, then Mrs. Weasleys body.  
  
"Tom, you had better get out of here. Go!"  
  
When Volemort wasn't responding to his order, Dumbledore shot a spell at him and apparated off seconds before it was due to hit him. 


	6. Understanding

Chapter 6--Understanding  
  
After Dumbledore had checked that Voldemort was really gone, he walked over to the Weasleys in regard to their loss.   
  
Arthur was gently lifting the lifeless body of his wife off the floor with an expression of grief on his face. He carried her upstairs so his children wouoldn't have to look at their dead mother for long.  
  
"I am so sorry for your loss." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Harry jerked his head up and gave Dumbledore a searching glance. Dumbledore looked back at Harry and sighed.  
  
"If you need to talk to someone about the events of tonight, nobody will better understand what you're going through than Harry. He has both lost someone he loves and has had many encounters with Voldemort." And with that, Dumbledore threw another quick glance at the Harry, then the Weasleys, and turned to leave.  
  
After Dumbledore had gone, the four of them just stood there looking at anything but each other. They weren't sure what to say. The sudden attack by Voldemort had left them all feeling very unsafe. If Voldemort could enter a place as guarded as Grimmuald Place, there was no telling where else he could break in at.   
  
Now the Weasleys knew exactly how Harry felt. 


	7. Grieving

Chapter 7-Grieving  
  
A/N-Does anyone ever read this story??? Please review and tell me what you think about my story. I feel like I'm talking to myself or something.  
  
Here's the story:  
  
The next day, the Order, Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione got up early for Mrs. Weasley's funeral. Ron and Ginny had looks of pure shock and grief on their faces and when their brothers arrived, they didn't look any better.   
  
They were told that Percy's body had been found by a muggle early this morning but the only person who seemed to care about the loss of Percy was Arthur.  
  
They all piled into a large car and followed a shiny black car that carried Mrs. Weasley's body. After about five minutes, they arrived at a small church that sat on a hill.   
  
Arthur parked the car beside the church and silently proceeded to get out. The children, taking a hint, followed.  
  
Three men that they did not recognize were unloading the coffin from the back of the shiny car and were carrying it into the church. The Weasleys and their family and friends followed behind the men as they went into the church. The men set Mrs. Weasley down at the front of the church, opened the lid to her coffin, and gestured for them to come up.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children couldn't bear to go up there and look at Mrs. Weasley, lifeless. It seemed so sick to them. After all the happy memories they had with her, they just couldn't do it.   
  
Harry felt more depressed than he had ever felt in his entire life. He hadn't even gotten over losing Sirius yet and he was losing someone else that he cared about. What filled Harry full of grief the most, however, was the fact that his friends were suffering too, probably even more than he was. He didn't want them to have to go through that. But it seemed that Voldemort had other plans...  
  
A/N-Well, there it is. That'll be my last chapter till I get some reviews. 


End file.
